Married?
by adek nya mas Luhan
Summary: Tentang Junmyeon yang meragukan Yifan, tentang Yifan yang ingin mengenal lebih baik keluarga Junmyeon, tentang Junmyeon yang mempertimbangkan keputusan 'menikah' /"ingat, menikah itu sekali seumur hidup jangan sampai menyesal!"/ KRISHO! GS! Ada yang tau arti dari sebuah pernikahan?;) DLDR.


Sebenar nya apa itu pernikahan?

Well.

Pernikahan itu sekali seumur hidup, bukan sebuah permainan. Perlu pertimbangan banyak untuk melangkah lebih maju, sebuah pernikahan bukan lah sebuah bahan uji coba untuk hanya sekedar membuktikan rasa cinta.

Namun juga... rasa tanggung jawab terhadap hal hal yang mungkin akan terjadi.

..

Junmyeon mengenal Yifan, ia tahu siapa kekasih nya. Adalah sesosok lelaki yang mengisi hari hari nya tanpa jeda, tanpa sebuah spasi. Yifan adalah poros hidup Junmyeon, begitupun sebalik nya. Mungkin, karena kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran dan hati orang lain kan?

Mungkin berbeda jika Junmyeon adalah seorang peramal yang mengetahui isi pikiran dan hati orang lain, ia tak perlu meragukan kekasih nya lagi.

Ini adalah pembahasan yang tak pernah membuat Junmyeon lahap makan dan tidur nyenyak, serasa seperti sebuah beban di pundak seakan ada monyet yang bergelantungan di sana. junmyeon ingin histeris.

Tentang sebuah pernyataan dan pertanyaan akhir akhir ini yang menghantui hidup nya yang memang kurang nyaman.

Yifan menginginkan untuk mengenal keluarga Junmyeon dan kebalikan nya Junmyeon ingin mengenal keluarga Yifan.

Karena pada dasar nya mereka hanya mengenal satu sama lain lantas merajut kasih tanpa tahu latar belakang masing masing, sebenar nya Junmyeon hanya takut.

Takut jika ia hanya terbodohi oleh Yifan, Yifan adalah laki laki dan Junmyeon tahu dengan benar bagaimana laki laki dari kebanyakan nya, tidak semua namun ada dari mereka yang memiliki kepribadian yang tidak jujur dan penuh kebohongan busuk.

Junmyeon hanya tidak ingin jika Yifan sebenar nya hanya menipu nya saja dengan kata kata cinta yang luar biasa membuat nya mabuk kepayang dan ia sebagai wanita yang terbodohi jika ternyata Yifan juga melakukan hal serupa dengan wanita wanita lain di luar sana.

Junmyeon tak ingin di permainkan.

Memang hati Junmyeon ini apa? Buku gambar yang di coret coret menggunakan krayon lalu di remat dan di lempar ke tempat sampah di sudut kamar dengan sadis?

Hati Junmyeon ini rapuh, wanita mana yang tidak akan menangis jika perasaan nya di permainkan oleh laki laki?

Seperti nya Junmyeon mulai dramatis.

Siang ini sungguh cerah, Junmyeon telah memiliki janji dengan sahabat nya untuk bertemu dan berbagi cerita. Sahabat nya itu wanita yang sudah menikah dan menurut Junmyeon alangkah lebih baik nya jika ia berkonsultasi dengan wanita yang memiliki pengalaman yang lebih baik daripada diri nya.

Itu Minseok, istri Luhan yang menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa dan mengurusi putra nya yang masih bayi dan hari ini Junmyeon memiliki acara untuk mengunjungi rumah keluarga kecil itu.

"Jadi, apa menyenangkan menjadi seorang ibu?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan menyeruput kopi yang Minseok suguhkan kepada nya.

"Well, mungkin kadang aku akan merasa menyesal dan marah jika aku di kondisi yang sulit seperti ketika anak yang rewel dan Luhan yang tidak bisa di ajak untuk berkompromi namun ketika melihat wajah Leo maka rasa kesal ku akan hilang begitu saja" curah Minseok dengan tersenyum ketika mengingat prahara yang di bina nya, Junmyeon meneliti apa yang di ucapkan oleh sahabat nya itu.

Seperti nya banyak yang harus ia pikirkan ulang.

"Kenapa? Apa Yifan mengajak mu menikah?" Yea, Minseok tepat sasaran. Memang Yifan tidak mengajak nya secara langsung untuk menikah, namun ucapan Yifan akhir akhir ini membuat nya bimbang.

"Min-ah, menurut mu lebih baik aku yang mengenal keluarga Luhan terlebih dahulu atau sebalik nya?" Ucap Junmyeon serius dengan menggeser duduk nya untuk lebih dekat dengan Minseok.

"Karena masalah nya adalah kalian yang tidak mengetahui asal usul masing masing, aku pikir akan lebih baik jika kau lebih dahulu mengetahui latar belakang nya. Tak perlu sampai mengenal keluarga nya, tahu bagaimana kehidupan nya saja itu lebih baik. Masalah untuk ia mengenal keluarga mu adalah masalah terakhir, kau harus tahu betapa keluarga pihak wanita adalah yang paling sensitif" Junmyeon mengangguk anggukan kepala nya mengerti akan nasihat Minseok namun ucapan wanita ini yang terakhir membuat Junmyeon berpikir lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa sensitif?"

"Dulu, saat itu aku masih dalam hubungan biasa saja dengan Luhan. Aku membawa nya berkunjung ke rumah ku, tidak lebih hanya bermain namun ayah ku menuntut seperti 'Kapan Luhan akan datang kesini untuk melamar mu?' Ya, kau tahu lah orang tua mu tidak akan suka ketika melihat mu di bawa kesana kemari oleh lelaki dan menjadi 'bahan makanan' oleh orang orang sekitar" Minseok mengucapkan dengan bahasa dan gestur yang lucu dan santai membuat Junmyeon cepat mengerti, bagaimana ia harus bertindak selanjut nya untuk hubungan nya dan Yifan.

"Ya, apakah Luhan langsung melamar mu?" Tanya Junmyeon penasaran lantas tertawa.

"Empat bulan kemudian kami menikah" balas Minseok enteng lalu mereka tertawa bersamaan.

"Junmyeon, pernikahan itu hanya satu kali seumur hidup, Kalau bisa. Maka pikirkan baik baik, jangan sampai menyesal di akhir. Kau harus melihat banyak contoh, tidak perlu mencari contoh yang muluk. Lihat Baekhyun, ia berakhir dengan perceraian bersama Chanyeol lantas membuat anak nya sebagai korban, kau mengerti maksud ku kan?" Minseok mengelus rambut panjang Junmyeon, ia menganggap Junmyeon seperti adik bagi nya. Dan Junmyeon pun menganggap sebalik nya karena wanita ini lah yang selalu berbaik hati mendengarkan keluh kesah nya dalam hal apapun.

"Aku pun juga berpikiran sama, terkadang aku ingin tapi terkadang aku juga takut. Entahlah" ucap Junmyeon acuh dengan mengangkat bahu nya tak perduli.

"Kau masih muda, masa muda itu hanya sekali dan tak bisa di ulangi. Ketika kau memutuskan untuk menikah maka kau akan kehilangan masa masa muda mu itu dan akan menjalani hal yang baru dan jelas tak akan sama lagi rasa nya dengan kau ketika masih lajang"

"Kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri ya?" Goda Junmyeon membuat Minseok menaik kan alis mata nya dan tersenyum licik.

"Aku bahagia dengan semua nya walaupun kadang Luhan membuat ku pusing sekali" keluh nya dan Junmyeon hanya tertawa, perbincangan mengenai tingkah tingkah Luhan adalah hal yang selalu bisa mengundang tawa nya.

"Beruntung nya Luhan memiliki istri seperti mu" ucap Junmyeon akhir sebelum ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah nya sendiri karena langit yang telah senja.

"Ya dan semoga Yifan juga beruntung telah memiliki dirimu"

"Oh please" Junmyeon memutar bola mata nya malas jika Minseok telah menggoda nya seperti ini.

"Dan terima kasih untuk nasehat mu, aku pikir kau cocok menjadi motivator"

"Aku tidak ingin menyaingi Mario Teguh ngomong ngomong" jenaka Minseok membuat Junmyeon tertawa dan melambaikan tangan nya keluar dari pekarangan rumah Minseok.

..

Junmyeon tak Langsung pulang ke rumah nya, ia menyempatkan untuk bertemu terlebih dahulu dengan Yifan di cafe biasa nya ia menghabiskan waktu bersama terkasih nya itu.

Sebuah lambaian tangan di hadapan wajah nya membuat Junmyeon terkejut dari lamunan nya yang memandangi rintik hujan dari balik kaca, ia tersenyum mendapati wajah kekasih nya yang ia tunggu sedari tadi kini tengah tersenyum indah di depan nya.

"Sudah lama?" Tanya nya dengan suara serak lalu berdeham untuk menetralkan suara nya, laki laki itu.. hanya begitu saja kenapa membuat Junmyeon merasakan cinta nya semakin dalam dan dalam lagi?

"Yea, cukup untuk menghabiskan satu cangkir kopi" gurau wanita itu dengan mengangkat cangkir nya yang kosong.

"Maaf, tadi aku masih sibuk. Aku tidak ingin berbasa basi sih untuk kali ini, jadi? Kapan kau akan mengenalkan keluarga mu padaku?" Tanya laki laki itu serius membuat Junmyeon menyimpan tangan nya di atas meja dan memajukan tubuh nya agar lebih dekat dengan kekasih nya yang berada duduk di sebrang.

"Yifan.. aku pikir harus menanyakan ini lebih dahulu, apa kau serius ingin bertemu dengan keluarga ku?" Tanya nya lirih membuat pemuda itu tercenung sesaat dan memikirkan arti ucapan kekasih nya.

"Maksud mu?"

"Aku takut kau hanya bermain main saja"

"Apa kau meragukan ku?" Pertanyaan bernada tajam itu membuat Junmyeon meringis sakit, sesungguh nya ia memang sedikit menyimpan rasa tidak percaya kepada kekasih nya namun rasa itu ia simpan sendiri di dalam hati nya di tempat paling jauh.

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya takut kau permainkan. Wanita itu butuh kepastian Yifan" lirih wanita itu putus asa lantas memutus kontak mata nya dengan sang kekasih untuk memandangi kuku jemari nya yang lebih menarik.

"Percaya lah, aku tidak pernah ingin memaksakan takdir. Jika ini memang jalan Nya maka kau akan menjadi yang terakhir untuk ku" ucapan Yifan tulus, namun tak membuat hati Junmyeon merasa ringan. Sebuah kecupan di punggung tangan nya ia terima saat besar nya telapak Yifan membungkus tangan nya yang mungil.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan mu" lirihan itu terdengar tak begitu jelas namun mampu membuat Junmyeon dengan keras menolehkan pandangan nya kepada kekasih nya dengan pandangan tak percaya dan terkejut yang justru terlihat sangat cantik di mata Yifan.

"Jika hanya janji maka jangan mengucapkan itu" ucap Junmyeon dengan nada sebiasa mungkin untuk menutupi rasa ketidak percayaan nya yang namun malah membuat Yifan tersenyum ringan.

"Terkadang ada banyak pertimbangan yang aku pikirkan tentang hal ini, kadang aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang pemuda yang pengecut dan bermain sepuas mungkin tanpa memikirkan hal rumit seperti pernikahan. Tapi setelah ayah ku selalu berkata 'kapan kau menikah?' Itu mengganggu ku, dan aku harus berpikir lama untuk menjatuhkan kandidat nya di dirimu" Yifan menyolek hidung Junmyeon gemas.

"Yifan, apa kau benar benar serius dengan ucapan mu?" Junmyeon memastikan lagi, ia tak ingin salah tangkap dengan ucapan kekasih nya, salah paham dan besar rasa.

"Memang kenapa? Aku cukup siap dengan semua ini."

"Yifan ku sayang, menikah itu tidak hanya siap untuk hidup berbagi dengan pasangan nya. Namun siap juga untuk menghadapi hal hal yang lebih rumit dari sekedar kau yang di kejar kejar oleh mantan kekasih mu, namun ada banyak hal nanti nya yang akan menuntut tanggung jawab mu seperti hal nafkah, dan seorang anak. Kau tahu? Anak adalah sebuah cita cita dari mereka yang membina rumah tangga" ucap Junmyeon pengertian dengan pipi merona, ia malu mengatakan hal seperti itu yang terdengar seperti menuntut Yifan untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Sementara Yifan hanya tersenyum mendapatkan petuah seperti itu dari kekasih nya, sebenar nya Yifan juga sudah mengerti dengan hal hal seperti itu karena ibu nya menasehati hal yang serupa. Jika ia hanya patuh ketika ibu nya yang berbicara namun rasa nya sangat berbeda ketika Junmyeon yang mengucapkan, rasa nya seperti ada bunga yang bermekaran di dalam hati nya.

"Menikah adalah poin penting dalam hidup ku nanti nya, aku tidak ingin di antara kita ada kata penyesalan di akhir. Kau tahu kan? Banyak pelajaran berharga yang bisa kita lihat, jika kita ingin melihat dari sisi bahagia nya maka lihat keluarga Luhan dan Minseok. Mereka benar benar membuat iri, apalagi Leo. Tapi jika kita melihat dari sisi buruk nya adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, akan sangat di sayangkan jika perpisahan adalah hal terakhir yang di lakukan, membuat anak mereka menjadi korban. Karena dalam pernikahan itu kita tidak hanya mementingkan ego dan perasaan masing masing, namun akan ada pihak yang harus kita pikirkan juga." Junmyeon di buat diam oleh kata kata Yifan.

Benar, apa yang di katakan oleh Yifan adalah hal benar.

"Kita masih sama sama muda, aku bertanya sekali lagi. Apa kau mau menikah dengan mu? Aku hanya tidak ingin nanti nya ada kata penyesalan karena belum puas menikmati masa masa muda dan merasa jenuh dengan kehidupan pernikahan" mata Junmyeon memburam, sungguh. Betapa bodoh jika selama ini terkadang ia meragukan kesejatian cinta Yifan, ingin nya ia berhamburan kedalam pelukan sang terkasih dan mengecupi bibir nya menggumamkan kata kata cinta dan terima kasih. Namun apa daya keadaan tempat tidak memungkinkan.

"Oh sayangku jangan menangis" ucap Yifan dengan mendesis menghapus derai air mata di pipi wanita nya dan menggenggam jemari nya erat.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa sebegini berfikir serius, ku pikir di dalam kepala mu hanya ada bagaimana cara untuk mencari uang" gurau Junmyeon dengan mengibaskan tangan nya di wajah seolah ia mengipasi mata nya agar tak terasa panas lagi.

"Karena pada dasar nya aku mencari uang juga untuk biaya menikah dengan mu" lalu ucapan Yifan yang terakhir membuat Junmyeon benar benar menangis.

Hati wanita itu rapuh, lembut dan halus seperti kapas.

Kadang ia akan merasa terenyuh dan terharu walau hanya menonton drama dan membaca novel yang jelas jelas hanya karangan manusia.

Atau menangis terharu karena mendengar kisah seseorang meskipun kisah itu hanya sebuah dusta.

Benar kan? Siapa yang pernah merasakan _ladies_?

..

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

PS : ada yang bisa nyimak pesan dari ff ini gak? 'Nikah itu sekali seumur hidup' okay. Gue bukan anak abg yg iseng ngomongin nikah, gue sendiri males di tanyain sama bokap 'kapan nikah dek?'

I just...

"..."


End file.
